A Femme Fatale
by Diverse Writer
Summary: When Rick Castle takes on a new case with Detective Beckett, he doesn't have any idea that he got more than what he got bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

A Femme Fatale

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. If I did, I would have gotten them together way sooner.

Summary: When Castle takes on a case with Detective Beckett, he gets more than what he bargained for.

Rick Castle brought his standard two cups of coffee; one for himself and one for Beckett. Police cars were surrounding the crime scene. There were many officers outside. More than usual. Strange. _Maybe it's a high profile case, _he thought to himself.

He walked under the tape to cross the crime scene. Detective Beckett came up to him. He offered her the cup of coffee. A smile came across her face. "Thanks" she said taking the cup.

He looked at the victim. Looked like he was killed brutally. Three shots to the chest.

"What do we got?" asked Beckett as the Hispanic Javier Esposito came up to her and Castle.

"White male, 20 years old. Was shot three times to the chest."

Castle looked up at Esposito. "Any signs of struggle?"

"Signs of sexual assault. Otherwise, nothing else."

Seemed like it was a crime of passion, not a robbery. "Was it a robbery?" Kate asked, as she pushed her hair to the side.

"No, money is still inside the wallet. No credit card though" Javier responded..

"We'll be able to ID him when Peralmutter identifies him back at the morgue then. Thank you" Esposito nodded as he left.

Once Esposito was gone, Castle groaned. Peralmutter's a killjoy. Beckett rolled her eyes.

"Can we please try to not root against who the Medical Examiner is for out case? Even if he is a killjoy?"

"Yes detective..." he responded back sarcastically.

She elbowed his arm playfully. "Shut up" with a smile tugging on her face.

He grinned. She and Castle had been working with each other for three years now. Between that time, they have developed a decent relationship. Their relationship was questioned by other officers and detective as more than "just friends", but they both denied that they were sleeping with each other.

"Heading back to the precinct. You coming?" she asked casually.

"Yeah," he said and he followed her into her car, as they drove back to the precinct.


	2. Chapter 2

A Femme Fatale

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. I am just a high school student.

Author Note: This takes place in between Season's 3 and 4

Summary: When Castle takes on a new case with Detective Beckett, he gets more than what he bargained for.

When, they got back to the precinct, Beckett sat down in her usual chair. She looked across the room.

"Ryan!" she called out.

"Yeah?" he asked as he came out with a stack of files.

"Were you able to get an ID?" she asked.

Ryan set the papers down and looked at her.

"John Anderson. 27. Had no other priors. Young kid. Went to University of Southern California." Ryan said.

"What's a guy from USC doing all the way out here in New York?" Castle asked. "Are his parents still alive?"

"No, but his sister is still alive. Lives in Brooklyn."

"Alright, get her down here ASAP. Also, try to see if and where he worked and check his financials. Might be something useful" Beckett told him.

Ryan nodded and left. Castle sat in a chair next to Beckett. Their shoulders were brushing. Beckett looked at him, with one eyebrow raised, but Castle treated it as if it was normal.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Strange. Kid who comes from USC is all the way here in New York. Maybe he was living with his sister." she said.

"Perhaps" Castle remarked. They were sitting there, letting time pass by, while both were self conscious that their shoulders were still brushing against each other.

"Yo." Esposito said as Castle scooted his chair over so that their shoulders weren't brushing any more. As soon as he moved his chair over, Beckett immediately missed the contact. It was weird that he was doing this type of contact all the sudden, but it felt nice.

"What did you find?" Kate asked.

"Turns out that our vic made a withdrawal of 9 grand from his account. His sister is coming in right now."

"Alright, thanks Espo"


End file.
